The Dream That Comes True (Chap 2)
by HanamiScha
Summary: Wow , what happen to Ouka ? Where's is she ? What is she doing ? What did she found ? Who did she meet ? Find out on this chapter !


" ughhh ... Where am I .. ?"

Ouka Just waking up from unconsciousness , but still in a half awake condition , Feathers jut came up of no where and There's appear a guy with sparkling ombre brown hair fly across his face , wearing a long sleeves shirt underneath his unbutton short sleeves school white uniform with a feather mark on the right top of his chest , a bright red tie across the collar of his white uniform , pair with a Black-greyish long pants , wearing a pair of nerd glasses and there's a holy bright wings behind his back .

" Welcome my lady . To the world of dreams . "

" Huh .. ? who are you ... ?"

" My name is Nakamura Ryuu . U can call me Ryuu if u like .''

* still spinning * '' ... why there're wings behind you .. ?''

''Because i'm an angel . I'm the guardian of this place . ''

'' ... ohhh you're an angel ... wait .. WHATTTTTTTT?!''

'' Why are you shouting for ? What's so suprising ? ''

'' Wait , u say you're an ANGEL ?! ''

'' Yeah I am . ''

'' WHAT IS THIS PLACE !?"

'' ... You're really didn't pay your attention to me do you .. ? This is a place called the world dreams . "

'' Why am I here ?''

'' Because you're the one who wish to be here . ''

'' Wait , what ?! I'm Not !"

'' You are ."

'' I'm NOT ! wuhuuuu... " *crying*

Ouka cries because she couldn't believe she stuck at this " world of dreams '' and she wish she could wake up by pinching her cheeks .

'' OUCH ! .. Wake up ! Wake up my dearself ! I don't want to stuck here with this weirdo ! '' OAQ

'' ... Hey .. who are you calling a weirdo ... =,='' and stop pinching your cheeks or else your cheeks will bruise up cuz you keep pinching it .. ''

'' YOU'RE THE WEIRDO THERE'S NO WAY AN ANGEL COULD APPEAR INFRONT OF MY EYES ! THIS IS NOT A FAIRY-TALE !wake up ! wake up my dearself ! ''

'' .. I afraid your effort is just a waste ... ''

'' Why ? You mean I couldn't wake up ? This is a dream right ? you say it yourself , ' this is a place called the world of dreams ' so it is a dream right ?

Ouka keeps crying and wish she could wake up right now .

'' Even if it's called ' the world of dream ' doesn't mean it isn't real . ''

'' Whatever i don't care !I want to go home !And Just why am I at this stupid place ? "

'' ...Last time , You wish that those awful things that just happen recently are just a dream . So I grant your wish and I brought you here . ...You just break up with your boyfriend right ?

Ouka looks shocked when Ryuu ask her that question . Ouka appear to be calm down a little bit .

'' Oh! ... Yeah ...He cheated me for my best friend ... Yureka-chan ... But , wait , how did you u know about this ?! We've never met before , I don't know who are you and i never tell anyone about this before !''

" Of course I know . I know everything about you . Your past , your schedule , your life , your height , your weight and even bra cup sizes . ''

*glup* *blush* ''... prove it ... '' /=_=/

'' Your bra cup sizes C right ? "

'' WHAT THE HELL ?! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT BRA CUP SIZES ?! YOU PERVERTED STALKER ! /A/''

*slap* "PIAKKKK!''

'' Ouch ! ... That's hurt ... TT_TT''

'' hmph ! You deserve it you PERVERT ANGEL ! How could you be an angel ?! You so pervert ! ''

''... '' '' You sure an energy girl , doesn't it ? I wish i could be like you , back then . ''

'' Huh ? What do you mean back then ? ''

'' Nothing ... ''

'' By the way , how did you know all of me ... I'm curious .. '' =_=

'' Because I'm the one who guarding your dreams all this time. ''

'' My dreams ? ''

'' Yeah , every dreams you wish them to become true , I'm the one who grant them all ''

'' Really ?! ''

'' Yeah . Did you remember that you've dream about winning the singing competition ? I'm the one who grant it . ''

'' Wow ! Awesome ! Thanks to you now I'm success and popular , hehe ~ And i guess you're the one who make Shu-kun and I together .. Right .. ?''

'' .. Yeah .. You've been dreaming him every night , and you keep hoping that you could be together with him . I couldn't bear you to see keep crying , and hurt yourself anymore just because he couldn't accept you in that moment , so I grant your wish , I want to see you happy again just like before . ''

'' Thanks . But now , he just become a memory to me . Blame on me .. Because I'm the one who negligent ... Leaving him hanging when I was in Hokkaido ... Too busy having my holidays with my cousins until forget to text him , to call him , to tell him what am I doing , how was I ... Shame right ? I'm the one who ask him to be mine , but when I got him , I wasted his feelings ... Sorry , to make your granted wish of mine become wasted just like that ... ''

'' Never mind . Don't mind it . i'm okay . ''

'' ... ''

'' ... ''

'' Hey , why i this place being call as world of dream ? ''

'' Because this is the place You leaving the Reality , And living in Fantasy . ''

'' Huh ? the place You leaving the Reality , And living in Fantasy ? What do you mean ? "

'' You will know what does it mean someday . Hey , wanna check out this place ? ''

'' Yeah sure ! But where's the transport ? ''

'' Hey , do you think my wings are invisible ?''

'' We gonna fly with your wings !?''

Ouka feels excited .

'' Of course my lady . Hurry up , and make sure you grab tightly on my wings . ''

'' Okay ! ''

'' Ready ?''

'' Yeah ! I'm ready ! ''

'' 1''

'' 2 ''

'' 3 ! FLY !''

Ryuu spread out his wings and fly towards the upon blue clear sky .

'' .. You sure haven't diet it awhile don't you .. ? ... ''

'' Huh ?! Am I that heavy to you ? ... I'm sorry .. TTWTT ..''

'' hahahahah ~ just kidding you're as light as feathers ~ hahahahahaha ~~ ''

'' Hey ... tell me the truth .. It's not funny ... ''

'' Blehhh I'm not gonna tell you ~~ hahaha ~~ ''

Ryuu teases Ouka .

'' MOUUU~! YOU SO MEAN ! =_= ... ''

'' hahahaha~~ ''

'' ahahha ~ ''

They visit all the places . They're having a good time flying above the sky ''

what are the places ? Wait until the Next chapter ... ;P


End file.
